When worlds collide
by the blue eyes of a wolf
Summary: The girls are highly trained spies working for Spectrum, while the boys are also spies working for Carnival. Both companies are after the same criminals. Can they keep their identities a secret when love is blossoming between them in high school? SxA DxR, other pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please go easy on me, this is my first bakugan fanfic. I wrote it a couple of years ago and I only just found it. The pairings are Shun x Alice, Dan x Runo, Fabia x Ren, Ace x Mira, Joe x Chan-lee, Julie x Billy. $$$$$$$ means location change. XOXO means time change. Please Enjoy, I'll see ya later!**

The silence was deafening. A teenage girl with short fiery-orange sat at a table in a café. She curled her fingers around the tea cup in front her and lifted it up to her lips, but before she drank it, her other hand tightened its grip on the black gun in her jean's pocket. In one swift movement, she pulled it out and shot the blue haired girl a few tables in front of her.

The silence was now being overpowered by the sounds of gunshots as the battle began. Another teenage girl with long ginger hair watched as her light-blue haired target fell to the ground. She lowered her gun as she realized that only her team were standing.

Suddenly, a silver haired girl dropped to the floor. The rest of the ginger girl's team were on the floor and she realized she was the only one standing.

"You're always full of surprises aren't you, Alice."

Alice turned around to see her tall, blonde leader standing next to a shorter man with long, curly blue hair. "But I'm not the only one am I, Spectra?" Alice replied and as if on cue, a teenage girl with long dark blue hair and green eyes jumped down from a small trap door in the ceiling and landed next to Alice.

The silver haired girl groaned as she sat up and pulled out the, sleep draft tipped, dart from her shoulder, "Fabia only good at these training sessions cos he's a sniper, she's impossible to track down." She said, obviously aggravated by her friend's skills.

"Calm down, Julie." Gus said, "It was just a game." He earned a glare from Julie as her sleeping friends began to stir. The six girls worked for a company called Spectrum and their leaders Spectra and Gus trained them regularly by splitting them into teams and putting them in different spy-like situations.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

Mira POV

It was just after Christmas break and I was trudging through the snow to get to school. Ace walked beside me and I laughed as he grumbled about how ridiculous the weather was after Christmas.

I kicked the snow and ice off my boots and walked into my classroom. Surprise, surprise, Alice and Shun were already there. They had decided to get to school early because it was the only time they had together before Alice's boyfriend, Klaus turned up. I looked down at Alice's feet and noticed a black case. They were full of our equipment just in case we had a mission during school like last year.

I suddenly heard a posh voice come from outside the class and decided to warn Shun. "Klaus is here." I told him and he disappeared into thin air. I laughed but immediately stopped when Klaus walked in.

"Hello." He said creepily and kissed Alice on the cheek. I shuddered and walked away with my phone in my hand.

From Mira, To Runo.

_We all no Ali doesn't like Klaus, so y is she still with him?_

Runo walked in wearing SkullCandy headphones with her phone also in her hand. She sat down at a table next to her friend, Dan.

From Runo, To Mira

_Dunno, maybe he brainwashed her ;)_

From Mira, To Runo.

_Wouldn't surprise me. This is Klaus we're talkin' bout. _Runo spotted me across the class and we both laughed.

Very soon, everyone turned up and form started. We were all in the same form apart from Shun and Ace, they were in the form just down the corridor. I remembered our first day at this school. Spectra told us not to make any friends, he also told us not to attract any attention to ourselves. We ignored him of course. We made friends with a couple of guys almost immediately but it took more time for Shun and Ace to open up. They had more trust issues than us! Me, Julie and Runo became quite popular, while Alice, Chan-lee and Fabia decided to stay away from the spotlight although, it didn't stop them gaining a lot of attention.

XOXO

Fabia POV

I walked out of school with this guy called Ren. He'd only been at the school for a couple of weeks but he was already friends with Dan Kuso, the most popular guy in school. He was quite mysterious though. He opened up to everything apart from life at home.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. "What is it?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"We've got a mission." Gus said over the phone. "I'll meet you by the gates."

"Got it." Fabia said walked towards the gates of the school.

"Who was that?" Ren asked noticing the puzzled look on my face.

"Just a friend, he's coming to meet me at the gates." I smiled. When she got there, she spotted Gus sitting on a black motor bike with Mira.

"Your bike's over there." Mira said pointing to another motorbike behind her. She noticed the confused look on my face. "Spectra wants us in hurry."

I nodded and revved up my bike. "See ya later, Ren" I called and rode off.

Ren POV

I couldn't help but smile as she rode off on her motorbike. I thought it was awesome. Wait, I can't think like that. Ace is no mind reader but he can tell when I think about a girl and then he'll go on and on about emotions being a weakness. I guess it's cos I'm the new guy in the company and quite frankly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Hey, Ren!" Someone called. I turned around and saw Dan, Ace, Shun, Billy and Joe standing next to two Land Rovers.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to them.

"We've got a mission." Dan said "Masquerade wants us at Carnival HQ as soon as possible." He climbed into one car along with me and Shun, while Joe, Ace and Billy got in the second car.

**Hey again. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me. I need to know so I can make changes if I need to. Bye and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This chapter 2 of when worlds collide, although I'm starting to wonder why I called it that in the first place. If any of you guys are fans of Rosario Vampire, please check out some of my other stories. Anyway, on with the chapter! **

Ace POV

We got to HQ in under ten minutes, it was definitely a record for us. Masquerade waited at the gates for us with his arms crossed, he obviously meant business. I jumped out of the car and followed him to a large white room with an oval-shaped black table and black chairs. At the back of the room, Marucho stood next to a row of smart computers on different coloured stands. I sat on the left side of the table with Shun and Dan, Joe, Ren and Billy sat opposite us and Masquerade sat on a larger white chair at the head of the table.

"So what's going on?" Dan asked, taking a sip of water that a woman placed in front of him.

"Marucho has been studying the disappearances of several people at a club." Masquerade answered coolly.

"For the last couple of years, I've noticed that 85 people have gone missing after entering a club called Bad Angel." Marucho spoke as a picture of the club appeared on the computer screens. "It's also been in the news lately that a woman hasn't seen her friend since the club opened but that was 12 years ago."

"So you want us to go and see what's going on?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course" Masquerade smiled. "Your gadgets are being tested by Baron now so they'll be ready by tomorrow night. You can go then."

Alice POV

I sat on red chair at a large white table with Spectra, waiting for Fabia, Mira and Gus to arrive. They weren't late or anything, I was just always the first person to arrive for mission notices. About ten minutes later, Julie, Chan-lee and Runo turned up and Fabia, Mira and Gus finally showed up on their motorbikes.

"What's our mission then?" Mira asked excitedly.

"Do you know of Elisa Clarke?" Spectra asked the group but they all shook their heads. "Mira went missing 12 years ago after going to the Bad Angel." He pulled out an iPad and showed them a picture of Elisa smiling at the camera with strobe lights behind her. "This picture was taken the night she disappeared. Your mission is to go to this club and see what you can find out. You're going tomorrow night so you can figure out who's doing what tonight."

This is why I liked Spectra as a leader. He tells us the mission and just leaves us to it.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

The next night, I changed into black high top trainers, black skinnies, a dark green tank top and waited for the others by the motorbikes.

Fabia then showed up in a black biker jacket, a grey log sleeved t-shirt and black skinnies.

"Where are the others?" I asked her as she climbed onto her bike.

"They're going in the cars, they don't feel comfortable on the bikes just yet." Fabia answered and put on a black helmet. "We might as well get going"

I nodded, put on a helmet and we rode off towards the Bad Angel.

XOXO

We got there just before the others and left the bikes by the side of the road. We suddenly heard cheering and saw Julie with her head popping out of the car window. We agreed that her and Runo would be a distraction at the club so we could sneak into an office or a backroom of some sort. Julie jumped out of the car. She wore a tight pink dress and glittery heels while Runo wore a black lacy dress and white platform heels. She sighed irritably and tried to pull down her dress. "This is way too short" She said angrily.

We let Runo and Julie enter the club first and the rest of us went in about half an hour later. We wore masks just in case someone caught us.

Dan POV

I walked into club and the first person I saw was Runo. She stood in the corner with Julie and pretended to be drunk. I quietly laughed as she stumbled over to a man who was guarding some sort of backroom.

"Is that Runo and Julie?" Ace asked coming up behind me

"Yep and their distracting that guard." I replied.

"We should use this chance to get into that room" Shun said as he joined me and Ace.

"Shun's right. Lets go" I said and made my way through the crowd. But when I got there, three girls in masks ran into the room and another masked girl gave a thumbs up to Runo and Julie before running after her friends.

I took a chance, ran in too and hid behind a wall.

Alice POV

"The coast is clear, guys" I said as I looked around the room. I took off my mask and sorted out my hair.

"Look through everything, files, bank statements, anything that could be relevant." Mira told me and began searching through a grey cabinet of files.

I then looked around a cluttered desk, but I didn't find anything suspicious until I looked behind it. I spotted about ten bags of tablets.

"Hey, I think I found something." I called out to my friends and showed them the bags.

"Are those drugs?" Fabia thought out loud.

"Seems like it." Chan-lee answered and took the bag from me to take a closer look. "Many club owners allow drug use in their clubs but they don't normally supply them themselves."

"We should take it back to HQ, we can analyse it there." I suggested.

"What if the club owner notices they're missing?" Mira asked.

"That's why we're only gonna take one bag." Fabia said and we left the room with the drugs.

We met Runo and Julie outside the room dancing with the guard. I winked at them and they kissed him goodbye. When we got outside, Fabia stuffed the drugs into Julie's handbag and Julie left in the car with the other girls.

I climbed onto my motorbike and was about to put on my helmet when I saw Shun. He was crouched down on the roof and he was staring at us.

"Is that Ren?" Fabia asked quietly.

"Yep. We gotta go. Like now!" I said quickly and we rode off.

Dan POV

"You'll never guess what I just saw." I said running up to Shun.

"What?" He asked.

"I was about to go into the backroom but Alice, Fabia, Chan-lee and Mira went in before me and found some kind of drug." I blurted out.

"What were they even doing in there." Shun thought out loud.

"I think their spies too." Ren said running towards us. "I saw them outside just now."

"I guess it explains why Runo and Julie were distracting that guard." Shun said.

I put a hand through my hair "I never expected that"

**That's it for now! See ya soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry about chapter 2, I just noticed some of the mistakes I made so I'm gonna read all my chapters through before I upload them from now on. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters! It really meant a lot. By the way, Elisa Clarke isn't going to a character in this story, she's just one of the victims. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 3!**

Chan-lee's POV

I sat in my room with my phone in my hand, looking at a photo of me and Joe. It had been two weeks since we'd seen the boys at the club and things are really awkward between us. It's like no one's brave enough to fess up and just talk about it together and I'm starting to miss Joe. He's been avoiding me since that night but none of the girls even saw him at the club. Fabia and Alice said that they saw Ren but they didn't see anyone else. Maybe Ren is the only spy and the rest of the guys don't know about it, but it doesn't make any sense that they're _all_ avoiding us.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the screen and saw a little envelope in notifications box.

From Julie to Chan-lee

_Guess wat day it is tomoz?_

From Chan-lee to Julie

_Tomorrow? I dunno_

From Julie to Chan-lee

_It's my16th BIRTHDAY! My sweet 16__th__ birthday, how cud u forget?_

From Chan-lee to Julie.

_Soz! So what ya gonna do?_

From Julie to Chan-lee

_I'm gonna invite you girls and the guys and have a little house party! Just wanted to clear the air a bit after that night at the club. Meet me at mine at 8 ok?_

I texted her back to confirm the invite while running down the stairs. I had to get her a present!

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

Runo's POV

I'm so excited for Julie's party tonight. We can finally all hang out together and maybe we can talk about that night at the club, it's been so awkward lately that we haven't spoken to eachother. I've seen Dan in class but I can never find him at break, lunch or even after school, he's completely avoiding me and it's starting to get annoying.

I looked in my closet and tried to find something to wear but nothing looked right on me. Fabia and Alice came round about half an hour ago and tried to find something but they didn't see anything either, until…

"What about this?" Alice asked, she thrown my clothes all over my bed and found something at the back of my wardrobe.

"What is it?" I asked as I came closer to the wardrobe. I looked inside and saw a pair of white distressed skinnies and an off one shoulder yellow top with gold studs all over one shoulder. I can't believe I forgot about that. It was the outfit I wore when I was training to work for Spectrum and when I first met Julie.

"If you wear these" Fabia said, pulling out a pair of lace up boots, "With your hair like this." She mumbled while pulling my hair back in a high pony-tail. "You could look pretty cute." She said.

After doing my hair, Fabia and Alice changed into their own clothes. Fabia wore a red crop top, black skinnies and white high top trainers while Alice wore a short green dress, and white high top trainers. "Are we ready to go?" Runo asked looking at her watch.

"Yep, let's go" Fabia answered and we left the house, heading towards Julie's house.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

It only took five minutes of awkward silence for Mira to just give up and confront the guys about being in the club. At first they were all quiet and tried to change the subject but Shun decided that they might as well tell us.

After that, the heavy atmosphere lifted and we could actually enjoy Julie's party.

"Hey, Runo! Spin the bottle!" Julie said, knocking me out of my thoughts. All of us (expect Shun) sat in a circle with an old beer bottle in the middle. I took a deep breath and spun the bottle.

"Ooohh! Dan!" Chan-lee happily clapped her hands.

Dan sheepishly smiled at me, which frustrated me because it made him look really cute. I moved across the floor towards him, quickly kissed him and dashed back to my spot in the circle. "Your turn Alice."

Alice looked like a rabbit in the headlights as she spun the bottle. The bottle came to a stop between Marucho and Ace and directly faced Shun.

"I'm not playing." Shun said taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, I should spin again." Alice suggested and was about to spin the bottle again.

"Hold it." Dan said. He looked at me and I nodded, having a clear idea of what he was planning. We both suddenly jumped up and shoved Alice and Shun in a cupboard.

"DAN!" Shun yelled as Dan found a mop and put through the handles.

"Dan, this isn't part of the game." Alice said knocking on the doors.

"We're making up our own rules. You're not getting out until you kiss" I said smiling.

Alice's POV

I felt a load of heat flush across my face so turned away from Shun. He was so close that I could actually hear him breathe. I could feel his eyes on me so I forced myself to calm down.

"Do you even want to do this?" He asked me, obviously noticing that I was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"I-I don't mind" I said after a while and immediately mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid, but Shun looked amused for some reason, like he thought this was funny.

"We might as well get on with it then." Shun looked me in the eyes and then pressed his lips against mine. Everyone knew he had a warm heart in him somewhere but I never experienced this side of him before. He pulled away and smiled at me before knocking on the door.

"Did you really do it?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, now let us out" Shun said. Dan did was he was told and soon opened the doors.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

No one's POV

Spectra sat in the gadgets room of Spectrum HQ. He's replaced his mask for a pair of goggles and was using a soldering iron to fix the components on one of the girls' gadgets. He was bored with proudly walking around the place, pretending he was doing something important, so he thought he'd do something productive for a change.

Gus entered the room and immediately stopped. He had never seen Spectra do anything other than quietly walk the halls of the HQ. "Spectra" He said causing his elder friend to jump and nearly drop the soldering iron he was holding. "Masquerade wants to see you. He's waiting downstairs."

Spectra turned around. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, he just says that he has a proposal for you." Gus replied and left the room. Spectra sighed and followed him out.

"What's wrong Masquerade? You only come here if you want something. What is it?" Spectra asked walking down the stairs.

"I'm sure Gus told you, I have a proposal." Masquerade said coolly.

"And what's this proposal you talk of?" Spectra asked becoming interested.

"I've noticed that your spies have been interacting with mine. Normally, I'd tell your team to back off, but I see this as an opportunity. Each of our teams are carrying out the same missions, it would make sense if we just work together." Masquerade explained.

Spectra paused for a second and tried to think of something that would go wrong but he couldn't. He too had heard about the relations between both teams and thought that they would work well with each other. "I agree." He finally said and shook Masquerade's hand.

**That's the end of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. See ya soon and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciated them. I'm basing the relationships on my best friend's relationship with her crush. We all know they like eachother but they always deny it and start blushing. I also know that I said that Alice, Shun, Runo and Dan are the main characters but I will focus on other relationships too. Anyway, on with chapter 4. See ya soon!**

Mira's POV

The next day, us girls were called back to HQ but we were ordered to take the boys with us. I don't understand. Is Spectra trying to get us to work with them or something?

We didn't have enough cars to carry the boys too so some of the boys had to ride on the motorbikes with us. I haven't been riding on my own for very long so I wasn't very happy to hear that Ace was going to be riding with me. Alice and Fabia had been riding for years so they didn't mind having company, even Runo didn't mind and she used to hate riding.

"If you scared, I'll go in front." Ace said, noticing that I was comfortable.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I lied and set off. I went a lot faster than I should of and we went speeding down the highway, it was only when I discovered the break was stuck that I realised I was in a lot of trouble. I looked at the wing-mirror and saw how relaxed Ace was; I didn't really want to spoil his mood. Instead, I took of my helmet "Here, take it. Your hair's getting messed up." I smiled and held out my hand behind me so he could take it. After a couple of seconds I could tell that he was hesitant to take it from me "Come one, put it on. You look like a dog." Ace grumbled behind me and took the helmet. Five minutes later, I crashed into a car and we both went flying across the road. Ace fell straight onto his back and instead of my head hitting the concrete, it landing on Ace's chest.

Ace groaned as he lifted his helmet and sat up "Have you forgotten how to use the breaks?" He asked me as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"They got stuck, ok" I answered glaring at him. But he just shook his head and began to walk away "Where you going?"

"I'm going to fix the bike, you might as well tell your friends that we're gonna be late." He called back and began to try and fix the bike using his spy gear. The bike wasn't badly damaged so it only took half an hour for Ace to get it started again.

"I'm in front this time." He said and revved up the bike, I put my helmet back on and sat behind him before he rode off.

Runo's POV

Ever since Dan came to Spectrum HQ he hadn't shut up. He kept talking about how big and high-tech the building was and how awesome Spectra's mask looked. I gave Spectra an apologetic look and he chuckled. He, Gus and Carnival leader Masquerade stood at the bottom of the stairs with their arms crossed, probably waiting for Mira and Ace to show up.

Soon, we could hear the sound of an argument get closer and closer before the pair stormed into the room and glared at eachother.

"You took your time." Dan said tapping his watch.

"Only cos Mira crashed the motorbike." Ace said, again glaring at Mira.

"But as I rightly remember, I gave you my helmet so you wouldn't die. I practically saved your life and you haven't even thanked me yet." Mira shot back.

"I'll thank you when you apologize for trying to get us killed in the first place!" Ace raised his voice.

"It wasn't my fault, the brakes stopped working!" Mira protested.

"So you're blaming a machine?!" Ace nearly yelled and I swear Mira almost burst into flames.

"Guys!" Gus yelled and the angry pair immediately shut up and looked at him. "You can argue in your own time, right now we have news for you."

"What kind of news?" I asked, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Until you shut down Bad Angel and catch the criminal behind it, you will be working together." Masquerade said.

"You're too old for us to help you anymore, so you're going to have work together and come up with your own missions to take down Bad Angel." Spectra explained and smiled even though there were 14 shocked faces staring at him.

"Are you serious?! I can't work with that idiot!" Mira and Ace both yelled at the same time. They were the only people who had a problem with it. Dan's not the best person to work with but I could surely beat that out of him. I looked at Shun and Alice, they were both quiet and surprising when it came to combat. Julie and Billy were party animals so they would be good at distracting important people so we could get the work done.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

Julie POV

We didn't have any time to waste so I came up with a mission almost immediately. I told everyone that we should split into two teams of 7. The first team would be Me, Billy, Dan, Runo, Joe, Chan-lee and Baron. We would go back to the club and see if we could find anything suspicious to do with the drugs. The second team would be Alice, Shun, Marucho, Ace, Mira, Ren and Fabia. They would analyse the drugs, research about them and maybe test them.

"Good idea, Julie, but how are we supposed to test the drugs?" Marucho asked me.

"On ourselves of course." I said.

"But-" Marucho started.

"It's ok. Club owners are all about reputations. They won't just supply 10 bags of a drug they don't know about. It shouldn't kill anyone otherwise the owner wouldn't get any money from their customers because they'd all be dead." Chan-lee tried to reassure Marucho.

"So when are we doing this?" Alice asked.

"Ummmm, how about Friday, the club will be packed so we can blend in and you guys have enough time to get your equipment together and choose your guinea pig"

Fabia's POV

When Julie said that last bit, everyone in my team turned to stare at me. It's not fair, I vowed that I would never take drugs, let alone test them. But it's hard to say no hen your job and your friends depend on it.

"I'll do it" I heard Ren say. He smiled at me and I immediately felt guilty, he knew I didn't want to do it so he's risking his life so I don't risk mine. I know he's trying to be nice, but guilt is a spy killer, if anything happens I won't be able to handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I had a bunch of stuff to do. If I make any mistakes during my chapters, you have constructive criticism or you like my story, let me know in your reviews because that helps me when I write new chapters. By the way, just in case someone tells me that drugs are dangerous and I shouldn't be talking about them so casually in this story, I know that they're dangerous and I don't recommend you take them but for this story, the drugs are an important factor. Anyway, on with chapter 5!**

Runo POV

Why do I always have to go undercover? I hate it, especially in these situations. I don't like clubbing and I don't like the kind of clothes I have to wear. I grumbled to myself as I tried to pull down my stupidly short, tight dress. I looked over at Julie and Billy who were laughing together. Julie's hair was big and curly with a couple of pink highlights. She wore a short white dress with black heels. Billy wore a red jacket and black skinny jeans. I can't understand why they like doing stuff like this. It's probably because their job is to have fun practically all the time. Joe and Chan-lee were already in the club pretending to be on a date. Although it didn't look like they were pretending at all.

After 10 minutes of Dan messing around with his hair. He and I finally entered the club. But as I looked around, I recognised everyone from the last time I came. "I remember everyone in here" I told Dan and he looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"Are you sure that the people just look similar." He asked me.

"No, they're all wearing the exact same clothes and they're dancing with the same people." I told him. "It's like they never left."

"Don't say stuff like that, this is starting to creep me out." Dan said and shuddered.

Alice's POV

We'd been researching the drug we'd found in the club owners office for about an hour and we hadn't found any thing online. Marucho had gone through the drugs that have been used in the last 12 years but found nothing.

There's no way that we're going to let Ren take that drug unless we know what it is and what it's supposed to do to him.

After 20 more minutes of pointless researching, Shun and Ace went to get a drug tester. Spectra had invented it last week. It was supposed to scan the drug and tell us what it was. Shun set it up and Ace crushed the drug and put it under the scanner. Then, hundreds of pictures of drugs raced across the screen until the machine found a match.

"We've got a match, guys" Ace announced and everyone gathered around him to look at the screen. "Its nickname is called Eternity. It was popular about 15 years ago and was used by a lot of astronauts. It's supposed to distort the brain's sense of time. So a whole day would only feel like an hour to the drug user. Doctors prescribed it to people who were working for a period of time. Like an astronaut." Ace read off the screen.

"So it's not dangerous?" Mira asked to no one in particular.

"It depends how addictive it is." I answered.

"Alice's right" Fabia started "If this drug was used in the club, then it could explain why people disappeared after going there. They didn't know how long they've been there for. The more they took it, the longer they were at the club"

"What about Elisa Clarke? She's been missing for 12 years." Baron asked.

"She's probably dead" Shun said looking up at us. "She wouldn't have eaten for 12 years. Even though the drugged mind doesn't realize it at first, the lack of nutrition will catch up with her eventually and her body will break down."

"Shun's right and if it happened to Elisa, then it'll happen to everyone who's taken that drug." Marucho said.

"I'm gonna go call Runo and see if she's seen someone take the drugs yet." I said and left the room. I pulled out my mobile and called Runo.

"Hey, Alice. Do you know what the drugs do yet?" Runo asked over the phone.

"Yeah, they distort time but they haven't been used in 15 years." I told her.

"What would a club owner do with an old drug?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's to keep their costumers. The more they buy it, the more money they get." I wondered.

"But most people don't willingly take drugs." Runo said.

"Maybe they're not taking it willingly. What if someone put it in their drinks without them noticing?" I asked.

"It's possible. Then again, I have seen about 20 people order the exact same drink." Runo told me.

"What's it called" I asked becoming interested.

"Eternity" Runo answered.

"Huh, same name as the drug." I said laughing in disbelief.

"But if they put the drug in that drink, I think people would notice. The drink it completely clear." Runo told me.

"I bet you the drug's dissolvable. That's how it's undetectable." I said. "Can you order the drink and pour some into that flask you brought with you?"

"Sure" Runo agreed. "I'll talk to ya later. Bye" With that she hung up the phone.

Ren's POV

It was time for me to take the drug but after Shun informing us that it's potentially dangerous, Fabia had a mini heart attack and offered to take the drug in my place. I think it's cute how she puts herself on the line for other people but if anything happened to her, all I would ever think about would be that it should have happened to me instead. Fabia kept insisting to go in my place and I kept refusing her so in the end we decided to both do it.

"We'll be ok, right?" Fabia asked worriedly as she held the drug in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"You should be fine. The effects will wear off in a couple of hours; we'll come get you then." Marucho gave her a warm smile as he answered. That somehow made Fabia smile too.

"Are you ready, Fabia?" I asked her and she nodded back.

"Don't rush yourselves into this. Take your time." Alice said. She looked so scared as if it was the last time she'd ever see us.

I put the tablet into my mouth and tried to stop my hand shaking as I put the glass of water closer to my mouth. In one swift movement, I drank the water and washed down the drug. After watching me, Fabia did the same.

It was weird, I didn't feel any different and I could tell that Fabia felt fine too but Alice held Shun's hand and Mira and Ace hugged each other as if we were dying right in front of them.

I said goodnight to them and went to bed, maybe I'll feel better tomorrow.

**Bye bye guys**! **I'll see ya later. Ooooh and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late this chapter, I was working on another story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Anyway on with chapter 6!**

Fabia's POV

After Ren had gone to bed, I had begun to get worried. Drugs have different effects on different people, what if Ren didn't wake up? I got up from the couch in the HQ's living room and made my way to Ren's room. In one part of the HQ, it was designed like a house with a living room, a kitchen and we all had our own rooms in case of an emergency.

I quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was dark but I could still see a Ren gently snoring in bed. Everyone had left HQ about an hour ago so they can't blame me for getting lonely. I silently crept into his room and curled up on a bunch of beanbags in the corner of his room. I was just about to fall asleep before Dan, Runo and Marucho burst through the bedroom door. Ren woke up immediately and pointed a hand gun at the door before putting it away when he realized that it was just his friends.

"What is your problem, guys? You said you were coming back tomorrow, it's only been and hour." He said rubbing eyes. "And what are you doing in my room, Fabia?" I blushed and told him that I got lonely.

"Do you really think it's only been an hour since we left?" Marucho asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked looking at my friends.

"It means the drugs really work. We left HQ yesterday evening. You've been here a whole day." Runo answered.

At that moment, Alice entered the room with a box of pizza and two glasses of coke. "You guys must be hungry so I bought you something" She handed the pizza to me and put the cokes down on Ren's bedside table. I suddenly felt hungry so I tuck in immediately along with Ren.

Shun then showed up leaning on the doorframe. "Runo, can I take a look at that sample?" He asked. Runo then took out a small flask full of the drink from the club and threw it to Shun. He gave her an appreciative nod and left. He returned to the group a few minutes later and confirmed that the drug Eternity was dissolved into the drink.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Alice's POV

It was charities week this week at school and I ended up having to organize it all with Julie, although I felt like she organized it more. We were having a 'fairy tale' style dance for our year at the end of the week. Julie had handed out the fliers yesterday and the whole year was buzzing about it already.

Billy had asked Julie to go with him as soon as he found out about the dance and they had practically become the school's top couple. Dan had spent the last couple of days with Shun, trying to find a way to ask Runo without being embarrassingly rejected. Shun wasn't going to the dance, he said that he would be training Friday night so he wouldn't have the time. I guess I'm disappointed but I'm going with my boyfriend, Klaus. My friends don't get it but then again, they've hated him from the beginning.

Runo's POV

At lunch, the boys joined our table and hung out with us. Mira had a class detention so she would be around 15 minutes late. I tried not to laugh as Dan scoffed down his food. He looked like an animal and I could tell that Shun thought so too. He hit him round the back of his head and told him to eat his food properly. I don't know exactly why they're best friends and Dan told me he doesn't know why Shun put up with him for so long. I guess it's one of those 'opposites attract' friendships.

Suddenly, the sound of an ice cream van siren blasted through the air and Dan's face lit up. For as long as I knew him, he always rushed to the ice cream van as soon as it came and dragged me along too. After a while, he gave up on dragging me but I ended up coming with him anyway.

When I got to the van, Dan had already bought two ice creams. He shoved one right in front of me and began blushing.

"What's wrong with you" I asked almost laughing. I had never seen Dan blush before, it was kind of cute.

"I-I was wondering if…" He started but stopped half sentence.

"Spit it out, Dan" I said with a hand on my hip.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?!" He blurted out and went bright red when he realised how loud he shouted. Everyone was now staring at me, so I ended up going red too. He was so popular, he could talk to anyone with ease, so why was he so shy now?

"Just say yes, he'll come crying to me if you don't" Shun suddenly appeared behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I said after a long pause. Dan's face looked like an excitable dog but it was pretty cute. We walked back to our lunch table and I swear I saw Shun smile from the corner of my eye.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Mira's POV

I sat on the grass outside with Runo, Julie, Alice, Fabia and Chan-lee. We were in P.E but the teacher told us to have a break because she made us sprint for 400m. The boys' P.E class were across the field but I could spot Ace running 800m. He was a close second and Shun was first. They were both breaking the rules of being spies. We aren't allowed to use our equipment or skills in school unless there's an emergency. They weren't the only ones though. Ren and Joe were joint third, Billy was in fourth while Dan was fifth. All of them were against the rest of their class and they were at least fifty metres ahead of them.

When P.E was finished and we'd gotten changed, he jogged up to my side and looked at me. "What's with that look?" I asked him and he frowned.

"So I can't even look at you now?" He asked, immediately getting angry. He's so temperamental.

"No." I answered. I loved to wind him up. We walked in silence until a reached a park. He pushed me up against a tree and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide and I was surprised but I didn't push him away.

"What the heck was that?!" I nearly screamed as he pulled away.

"You never said I couldn't." He smiled mischievously and began to walk away from me.

"I'll get you back for this!" I called to him.

"How about you do it tomorrow at the dance?" He called back to me.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked him.

"You're smart, work it out." With that he disappeared from sight leaving me star struck in the park.

**That's it for now, bye guys and please review!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry! I updated the wrong fanfic, i'm such an idiot! This is chapter 7 of when worlds collide. I'm back early because I made you wait quite a bit for chapter 6. I also want to let you know that I might be starting a new story soon. Anyway on with chapter 7! **

Runo's POV

I stood in my room surrounded by a pile of dresses. I asked if I could try on some of the girls' dresses because I don't actually own one, I guess I'm used to wearing my spy kit. I don't know why but tonight I was fussy. At first I thought it was because of Dan but I doubt it. Finally, I searched through Fabia's dresses and found the perfect dress. It was short and black with black lace at the top.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Alice. She wore a dark purple biker-dress with black lace up boots. She stood in front of a black BMW with Chan-lee waving from the front seat.

"Is she even allowed to drive?" I asked Alice.

"I don't think so, that's why we got Joe to drive instead." Alice replied and I saw Joe waving along side Chan-lee. "Are you ready to go?" She asked and we headed to the car. Chan-lee told me that even though Joe may not act like it, he'd loved that car ever since he drove it to America on his first mission.

Alice's POV

I walked into our school's main hall and the place was alive with disco lights and loud music. Fabia stopped dancing with Ren and greeted me. She was wearing a tight yellow dress and a black biker jacket. "I saw Klaus over there somewhere, in case your wondering where he is." She said.

"Thanks, I should go find him." I said and scanned the room. I found him by the drinks sipping a cup of coke like it was wine.

"Alice." He said putting his drink down and coming towards me. "What on earth are you wearing?" He asked pulling at my biker-dress.

"A dress" I said slightly confused.

"You call that a dress? This is a dress" He said and pulled out a long elegant red dress. "Go get changed into this. I can't have you looking like that all night."

I blinked at him. I'd never been so insulted. Am I his trophy wife or something? "No." I said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, coming dangerously close to me.

"I said no." I said holding my ground.

"_No_ is not the right answer is it, Alice?" Klaus asked menacingly and grabbed my neck. My spy instincts poured into my body and I kicked him in the chest. He staggered backwards and I gave him a round-house kick around the face.

"I am not your little dress-up doll!" I yelled as I ran out of the school. Runo tried to run out after me but Dan pulled her back. I follow all of the school rules but I couldn't keep one spy rule 'don't beat up civilians unless they're a target'. I bet my team hate me now, I could've blown our covers by doing that one mistake. The only person I could talk to now was Shun. I raced to his house and found him throwing shurikens at a tree. He looked up at me and then stood up when he saw me crying.

"What did he do?" He asked, 'he' being Klaus.

"Nothing, I just…" I started.

"What did he do?" Shun repeated, obviously knowing I was lying.

"He attacked me so I kicked him in the chest and head. I wasn't even thinking straight, what if I blew our cover?" I said quickly and began crying again.

Shun chuckled and gave me a tissue. "Who cares if you blew our cover, we have to look after ourselves. We can't run from our enemies forever." He said and gave me a reassuring smile. I sniffed and wrapped my arms around him. I know it was a bold move but I needed a hug and he was the only one around.

There was suddenly a buzzing sound and me and Shun instantly took out our phones. "A mission? I thought we were creating them ourselves" I wondered.

"It must be important." Shun replied and took out a key from his pocket. He pointed it at the garage behind him and it opened, revealing a black Land Rover. We both climbed in and drove to the school to pick up our friends.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

"What's with the mission?" Chan-lee asked as we got to HQ.

"Yeah, I thought we were doing this thing independently." Ace said looking at Masquerade.

"Where's Dan?" Masquerade asked completely ignoring Chan-lee and Ace's comments.

"We thought he got here before us. We couldn't find him at the dance." Runo said frowning.

"It's fine. You can fill him in tomorrow." Spectra told her.

"For the last couple of weeks, popular teenagers have gone missing from their schools after charity events." Gus said and pulled up a picture of a man with scruffy black hair and a beard. "Aiko Fujisaki is known for taking the students using taxis and ice cream vans."

"Ice cream vans?" Runo asked.

Dan's POV

I looked for my friends everywhere but I couldn't find them. At the end of the dance, the money we had given for food, drinks and entrance tickets had been counted. We'd raised £2,056! It was amazing what we could do when we want to do it.

Suddenly, the familiar siren rang through my ears. I turned around and saw the ice cream van sitting on the curb just outside our school.

"It's been 6 hours since we left school, what are you doing here?" I asked the bearded man in the van.

"I'm the neighbourhood ice cream van man and since it's such a hot night tonight, I thought I'd sell some ice cream." The man said smiling.

"Cool, so can I have a Mr whippy with extra sprinkles, extra chocolate source and extra 100s & 1000s with a cherry on top?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Sure, coming right up." He said and started preparing it. "So, where are your friends tonight?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I can't find them anywhere." I replied.

"I'm surprised, I thought you were quite the popular chap." He said.

"I am, no need to worry about that, I guess I was there for too long and they took off." I said.

"So no one's meeting you here then." He asked and gave me the ice cream.

"No, don't think so."

Runo's POV

"A harpoon gun, seriously?" Fabia asked me as I took one off a shelf in our weapons room.

"Spectra told me this guy was dangerous, I want to take precautions." I answered her and used its leather strap to hang it over my back. "Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and loaded a simple hand gun. "Let's go."

We made our way to our motorbikes and rode off to the school. I told Runo to leave our bikes a couple of kilometres away from the school so we could see what's going on but as I got to the scene, Dan was being dragged into the van. I aimed my harpoon at the man holding him and fired, but I was so shaky that I missed and it hit a nearby tree. The guy smiled at me and drove off. In all my years of being a spy, I had never let a teammate be taken or harmed. Alice used to call me overprotective because I never used to let her hang out with Shun because I thought his ninja skills were too dangerous. Dan was gone but he was still alive and I'm gonna do anything to get him back.

**Chapter 7 is complete! Yay! Bye guys, see ya soon. Please Review, guys, they're important to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter's a bit late, I was really busy this week and then I had sports day so I slept for most of the next day. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed me so far. So on with chapter 8, I think.**

Fabia's POV

It had been a couple of days since Dan had been kidnapped and so far we had lied to the school, both his parents and his other school friends about what happened. I felt bad about it but it had to be done, we couldn't have anyone ring the police and put Dan's life in more danger. Me and Ren sat on the roof of the school looking for our regular school postman while Runo and Alice hid in the secretary's office. We knew that sooner or later, a letter would come to the school demanding money in exchange for Dan, but if the head teacher found it, he would either ring the police or pay up. Both potential situations couldn't determine Dan's safety, so we planned to get him out ourselves.

I suddenly spotted the postman and went to warn Ren but he beat me to it. He crept behind him, put a hand on his shoulder just below his neck and squeezed. He fell to the ground, unconscious and Ren started to look through his bag. I jumped down after him and helped him look for the letter. A few minutes later, we found it. It was disguised as a birthday card and was attached to a small package.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

Runo's POV

We all met up at HQ after school to look at the letter that Fabia and Ren found. Inside the package was a camera full of pictures of an unconscious Dan. I nearly laughed at how cliché the letter was. Each letter had been cut out from newspapers or magazines and it said 'If you ever want to see your friend again, give us £2000 to this address' and underneath it had an address of a warehouse.

"We're not gonna pay up, are we?" Chan-lee asked the group.

"No. one, we can't guarantee they'll keep their end of the deal and two, it'll be like surrendering to everything we fight against." Fabia replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Joe asked.

"First, Alice and I will go to the warehouse to see if Dan is there and we'll disable their security. When we've done that, we'll call you guys over." I explained and everyone agreed.

Alice and I made our way to the motorbikes and we rode off to the warehouse. Just as I thought, it looked like a creepy old haunted house. It was a quite simple building; it was very easy to find back doors and hidden rooms. We searched the outside of the warehouse first and shot any security cameras. Alice found a back door and we heard Dan almost immediately. He was definitely pissing his kidnappers off.

We were about to step through the back door but I pulled Alice back when I spotted a tripwire on the floor. I looked up and saw that it connected to an alarm.

"Thanks" She said and I gave her an appreciative smile.

I put a silencer on my gun and shot some more cameras, while Alice caught them before they fell to the ground.

We searched the rest of the building trying to find other security cameras while avoiding the kidnappers. I thought there'd only be a couple of them but there were at least 12 dotted around the place.

Alice pulled out her phone and called our HQ. "Coast is clear." She said and hung up. Everyone turned up a couple of minutes later.

"I don't recall inviting anyone over for tea." Someone said behind us. I turned around and saw about six men with their huge leader standing in front of them. He looked like one of those landowners from those Wild West movies. I looked back at Alice and she nodded knowing exactly what I wanted her to do. She ran to the left while I ran to the right.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" The leader bellowed and I suddenly had three huge men chasing me. I hid behind a corner and climbed up to a bunch of wooden planks on the ceiling.

"She's disappeared." The men said scratching their heads as they stood right beneath me. I held my breath until they finally left. I looked to my left and in the far distance I could see a bit of ginger hair hanging from the ceiling and I sighed in relief that Alice had done the same thing and hadn't got caught.

After a few minutes, the men had gone to look for us outside, so I jumped down from the ceiling and rejoined the group, who had obviously taken down the boss.

Alice's POV

It would take about five minutes for the men to figure out that we tricked them and we weren't outside, it depended on how smart they were. We raced towards Dan and Runo untied him. He jumped up and pulled her into a kiss.

"You can make out in your own time, we need to get out of here." Shun said with his arms crossed.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."

Runo exasperated, obviously aggravated, and we turned around to see the men but there were more of them this time. She ran towards one of them and scissor-kicked him in the face. Chan-lee smiled and joined the fight using her martial art techniques. Soon everyone joined in and then men were eventually sprawled across the floor, each of them unconscious. Suddenly, a man with a gun aimed at Runo. Dan saw this and immediately dived at him. He tried to get the gun out of his hands but the man was way too strong.

BANG!

Everything went silent for what felt like forever. The man dropped the gun and ran away, while Dan staggered back, nearly falling over. Runo held him up and scanned his chest and stomach for blood or a gunshot wound, but she couldn't find one. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance and that's when Shun collapsed.

**See ya soon guys! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How are you? I worked really hard on this story so I hope you enjoy chapter 9, see ya soon!**

Runo's POV

It had been a month since Shun had been shot so it was weird how I remembered it so clearly. Shun was lying on the floor while Dan had failed to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood on his hands, I felt sick. Eventually the ambulance came and took Shun to the hospital. I remember the exact look on Dan's face when the doctor said that he had lost a lot of oxygen from his brain and had gone into a coma.

When I walked into his room, Alice was already there sitting on the edge of his bed reading a book.

"Hey." I said as I walked towards her. "Has there been any change?" I asked and she shook her head. "I wonder what he's thinking about" I wondered and she gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"Well, he's not brain-dead so he must be thinking of something." I told her and she nodded.

"Maybe but it's not like he'll remember it when he wakes up. No one is supposed to remember what happened to them when they were in a coma." Alice said. We sat in silence until a nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry but the visiting hours are over." She said. She looked quite young, probably no older than twenty.

"Five more minutes?" I asked her pressing my hands together.

"I'm sorry I can't let you, I know how you feel, my boyfriend was in a car accident last year and when into a coma too. If you give me your number, I could tell you his conditions every couple of hours since you guys look like you go to school." She offered and I gave her my number.

When we left, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

From Mira, To Runo

_Hey, we've got another mission, meet me at HQ in 10."_

I texted her back to agree and I rode my motorbike back to base.

$$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

"We found out that Bad Angel has made the most profit out of all the clubs in the city and has made the owner a millionaire. So to celebrate, He's hosting a party at his house." Marucho explained as he stood in front of a computer with a 20 year old man's face on it.

"His new club?" Chan-lee asked.

"His first club, Bad Angel, was such a hit he decided to open a new one called The Vault." Marucho replied, "We don't know if he'll use the same drug in the new club so we need one of you girls to find out for us."

"Why does it need to be a girl?" Fabia asked with her arms crossed.

"The owner, Tyler Jones, is quite a young guy and a bit of a player. We need one of you to seduce him and get him to tell you all the information."

Fabia's POV

I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted when the group started staring at me. "Seriously?" I asked them.

"You, Mira and Julie are the most comfortable in flirting with guys but Mira and Julie are in relationships." Marucho explained.

"Good luck, Fabia." Dan grinned at me.

"But…." I started to protest.

"You'll be fine. We're all going to the party with you so if you need help, we'll be right there." Ren said trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Urghhh, fine." I said finally and the group pulled me into a hug to show their appreciation.

After an hour of discussing our plan, the girls dragged me off to the shops to buy my dress. They weren't the ones who had to seduce the guy but they were arguing about the dress almost immediately.

"The dress has to be sexy! How else will Tyler notice her?" Julie told Alice.

"No, the dress should be elegant not slutty!" Alice replied.

"Can I just pick my own dress?" I asked stepping between them before they got into a fist-fight.

"Fine." They said simultaneously and turned their heads away from each other. It didn't take me that long to find a dress that I liked; it was a black cut out dress with two silver chains hanging low on my waist.

$$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Mira's POV

I stood close behind Fabia as she slowly strutted towards Tyler. He looked like a movie star. He had scruffy brown hair and sexy blue eyes with a little stubble on his chin. He sat at the bar with at least three girls clinging to him and begging for his attention.

"You ready?" I asked Fabia and she nodded. As soon as she got closer to him, he turned around and nearly spat out his drink. I thought he was staring at Fabia but instead he was looking at me. Marucho stood in the corner, watching us.

"Change of plan guys. Mira, you've gotta seduce Tyler." He said to the group through his earpiece.

"What?" I asked.

"What?!" Ace nearly screamed through his earpiece. I spotted him red-faced in a nearby corner and laughed.

"Just go along with the plan, if you need help just call us." Marucho told me and disappeared back into his hiding spot.

"Are you hurt?" Tyler asked me and checked my arms.

"What?" I asked, confused

"Well it must have hurt when you fell from heaven." He said with a smile on his face. It was the lamest pick up line ever but I had to pretend that I liked it.

"That's sweet." I said, twirling my hair. "And who might a hansom man like you be called?"

"Tyler. Tyler Jones." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"So you must be the host of this party. You're opening a new club, right?" I asked and he nodded proudly. "I wonder what it's gonna look like." I said to myself, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I have some pictures upstairs…" He said giving me his sexiest look.

"Well then let's go." I said taking his hand and leading upstairs to his room.

As soon as we got to his room, he stuck his tongue down my throat. His arms were so tightly wrapped around my waist and back that I had no choice but to kiss back. Tyler took the opportunity to move closer to his king-sized bed and I let him. I pulled away and pushed him onto the bed.

"I was gonna take it slow but ok." He said grinning at me.

"Shut up." I said standing up on the bed and kicking him off onto the floor. I jumped on top of him and grabbed his collar. "What are these?" I asked pulling out a picture of the drugs we found in his office.

"Some kind of drug I guess." He said obviously confused by the situation.

"You're either really stupid or you're lying to me." I said clenching my fist.

"I'm not lying to you, I promise." He told me.

"Then why were they in your office?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said trying to break free.

"You're the owner of Bad Angel, you must know what I'm talking about!" I raised my voice.

"Look, I'm an actor, ok! I don't what you're talking about because I'm not the real owner of Bad Angel! I go to all these parties and stuff so it looks like I'm the owner!" Tyler blurted out and I let go of his collar.

"Who hired you?" I asked.

"I not allowed to tell you." He said.

"Tell me!" I yelled at him.

"He goes by the name of AK. He said he wanted me to the face of the company so he could protect him and his son's identity. That's all I know." He explained and I climbed off of him. " Can I go now?" He asked me while straightening his shirt.

"Might as well." I said waving my hand at him.

"Did you get everything?" I asked my friends through my earpiece.

$$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Alice' POV

I made my way to the hospital after the mission and took out my phone. I had three missed calls and a text from a couple of hours ago.

From Nurse Ellen, To Alice

_Get to the hospital quick! I think Shun's waking up._

As soon as I got there I practically raced to his room to see the nurse sitting by his bed. "What's going on?" I asked her and she turned to look at me.

"He squeezed my hand and moved in his bed, but he hasn't done anything since." She replied. "He should wake up in a couple of days if not sooner." She said and left the room. I took the seat next to his bed and brushed a bit of a black hair out of his face.

I must've sat there all night because I ended up sleeping on the chair and my back hurt in the morning. I opened one eye and pulled my hair back with my hand. I looked at Shun's bed and saw his topaz eyes looking back at me.

"Shun!" I exclaimed and kissed him. I was a little surprised when he kissed me back.

"Alice?!" I heard someone call my name and I quickly pulled away from Shun to see Dan staring at me while sitting in a chair at the far end of the room.

"Dan, w-what are you doing?" I asked him while my face went red.

"I could ask you the same question" Dan said.

"I was here all night, how did you get here?" I asked him.

"I came here at about one in the morning and since you were there I decided to stay." Dan explained, "So are you two together now?"

**Sorry this was a bit of a long chapter, I hoped you liked it anyway. Please review so I know if you like it or not. See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Thank you to InnocentDiamond for the nine reviews you gave me, it's good to know you enjoyed the story so far. I hope everyone likes chapter 10 because I'm really excited about the next couple of chapters so please enjoy!**

Alice's POV

"What do I do?" I asked rushing over to Runo and Julie as soon as class finished.

"Well it's lunchtime so maybe you should eat something?" Runo suggested and laughed when I glared at her. I said sitting down at a lunch table and putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Julie asked.

"I kissed Shun the other day when he woke up." I told them.

"I know, Dan told us. Why are you so stressed out about this? You've kissed him before, you know, when me and Dan locked you both in the cupboard." Runo said taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"That was different, it was a game" I replied. "I didn't have to kiss him this time but I did. I probably ruined our friendship."

"Oh please, what friendship?" Runo started, "We've all known you two have had a thing for each other since you first met."

"She has a point, Alice. I'm pretty sure that Shun isn't going to be upset that you want to be his girlfriend." Julie said smiling. "You two make a good team on missions as it is, let alone if you were actually together."

"After Shun got hurt, I realized how important a relationship was. I want to kill Dan sometimes but I don't want anyone else to kill him for me" Runo explained.

"What a touching relationship you have." Julie said sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is be with Shun while you still can. Protect who you really care about." Runo said ignoring Julie's comment.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

"I understand that were one man down but this is the greatest opportunity to shut down Bad Angel." Spectra announced as we all sat in the conference room in HQ.

"All the attention will be on the opening of The Vault. You should split into three groups. One group will shut down Bad Angel, the second will get AK and the third group will stay at base and hack the security." Gus said.

"Wait, I thought we were coming up with our own missions" Fabia said giving Gus a confused look.

"Yeah, so did I but Spectra and Masquerade miss bossing you guys around so everything is back to normal." Gus explained and Fabia rolled her eyes.

Eventually we decided that Runo, Fabia, Dan, Ren, Ace and Julie would find a way to shut down Bad Angel while Mira, Joe, Chan-lee, Billy and I would get AK. Marucho would hack the security system.

Runo's POV

It was 10:00pm when we started our mission and to save time we just took the sports cars in HQ car park. There was a small vibrating noise and Dan took out his phone. He laughed and turned it on silent.

"Who was that?" I asked as he starting typing something.

"Shun texted me. He says the doctor won't let him out of the hospital until next week but he just snuck out." Dan replied.

"I take it he misses being out on the field." I said and Dan nodded.

"He's probably going home to train right now." He said.

"What about his injuries, isn't it dangerous to work his body so hard?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. Shun heals pretty quickly. It's one of his spy skills. You can't knock him down easily but when you do, he just gets back up like it never happened." Dan explained.

"He's a bit like you, just less annoying." I joked and he glared at me.

As soon as we got to the club, we could tell that there wasn't as much security as there was before. It was probably because AK wanted to protect his new club but it's a bit harsh to just abandon the old club like that. Ace didn't take any chances and dived straight into the challenge. He, Dan and Ren raised their guns into the air and fired three times. The music stopped and everyone started screaming. Julie pushed an exotic dancer off the table she was standing on and yelled for silence. "Can someone tell me what day it is!?"

"14th July 2013!" Someone in the crowd yelled back.

"No, it's 26th May 2015! You've been drugged so you'll never leave this place! It's time to go home!" Julie replied and the crowd turned from scared to completely confused. They rushed towards the door and me and Dan helped them escape. There were a small group of teenagers that were about to leave before a large man blocked the door.

"Every time." I mentally kicked myself for not thinking this would happen. Fabia scissor-kicked him in the nuts and he yelled out in pain. Dan climbed on his back and pulled them both onto the floor, then Julie sprayed him in the eyes with her pepper spray disguised as perfume.

"Whoa." One of the teenagers said in awe.

"Just get out" I said and they hurried off.

Chan-lee's POV

The Vault looked pretty cool, it kinda sucked that we had to shut it down eventually. The entrance was like a door to a safe and inside everything was dark with green lighting. We spotted Tyler immediately. He sat on a silver and black throne on top of a pyramid of steps with four bodyguards surrounding him.

"I wonder where AK is." Alice said to me while keeping an eye on Tyler.

"I don't know but he's gotta be here somewhere." I replied and turned to the rest of our team, "Ok, Alice and Mira you're with me, we're gonna go and get Tyler to tell us where AK is. Then, Joe and Billy will help us go get him." I explained our plan and the team agreed.

As soon as Tyler saw Mira, he completely froze. Mira walked up the steps and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and told the bodyguards around him to leave. She led him down the steps towards me and Alice and we walked him to the bathroom. I grabbed the back of his collar and shoved his face into the toilet. "I'm only gonna ask you this once. Where is AK?" I asked and lifted his head up so he could speak.

"I-I don't know!" He answered.

"Wrong answer!" Mira said and shoved him into the toilet again.

"I'll flush if you don't tell us!" I told him and he yelled 'no' into the water.

"He's here! I just don't know where. Please leave me alone!" He shouted when pulled him out of the toilet.

"He's in the building somewhere. Meet us outside the bathroom." Alice told Joe and Billy through an earpiece. A few minutes later, we met up and began our search for him. We beat up about five guards to get into a backroom that led us to the living room of a large house. "Is this AK's house?" Alice asked to no one in particular and looked around.

"It must be, that's why the entrance was so heavily guarded." Joe answered. Suddenly, we could hear footsteps and a man walked into the room. We hid behind a large white fountain in the corner. The man looked middle aged but was very attractive. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. I didn't know if he was AK but we had to take a risk. I told the others my plan and, surprisingly, they agreed.

I stood up from behind the fountain and he immediately turned around to look at me. He took out a black gun and I showed him a handgun of my own. "Put the weapon down." I said quietly while pointing my gun at him, but he stood his ground. "Put the weapon down, now!" I raised my voice and the others stood up behind me, pointing their guns at him too. He froze for a moment before running away. I have to admit he was fast, even for a middle aged man. We chased him upstairs and into his room. But just as we thought we'd cornered him, he jumped out of the window. Alice and I jumped out after him and chased him until he got to his car.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and AK fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Fabia lying on her stomach on the roof while holding a rifle. I knew her sniper skills would come in handy one day. Alice knelt down beside AK and felt his pulse.

"He's alive, don't worry, he's just sleeping." Fabia told us as she jumped down from the roof and brushed herself off. "We shut down Bad Angel so we thought we could help you get AK. Dan and Runo drove up to us in a Land Rover. We tied the guy up, stuffed him into the boot and drove back to HQ.

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter, I hope you did. Please Review. I'll see ya soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back early cos I've got nothing else to do and I have a good feeling about the next couple of chapters so please enjoy chapter 11. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

Runo's POV

I walked past the locked room that we put AK in. There was a large window so we could see in the room but on his side it was a mirror so he couldn't see out. He had been the same for the past two days. He just rocked in his chair with his eyes closed. Alice said he looked like he was meditating but I think he's trying to think of a way to escape.

I'd tried to interrogate him yesterday, Mira tried to as well, but he said nothing. He must've had serious self control because Ace came in and hit him so hard he had a bruise on his face to get him to talk.

I met Alice in the hallway and we walked to the conference room. Spectra called us in, even though it was the last day before spring break.

"So what's all of this about?" Mira asked as everyone took their seats.

"It better not be another mission. As fun as they are, I need to relax." I said leaning on the table.

"Well that's a shame. I was going send you to the coast for a mission." Spectra said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair.

"What kind of mission?" Fabia asked, becoming interested.

"To go recharge yourselves for a week but Runo obviously doesn't want another mission." Spectra replied smirking at me.

"That was mean, Spectra." I glared at him.

"The train leaves tomorrow, so you better get packing." Masquerade said folding his arms and made his way to the back door.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Chan-lee asked just as they were about to leave.

"Of course not. What are you, children?" Gus replied.

"Besides, someone has to keep an eye on AK." Spectra said and all three of them left.

"I should go tell Shun and help him pack." Dan kissed my cheek and left.

That night, I met up with Julie and Alice, and we went to go pack at Mira's place. I waved at her brother Keith as I passed by him. We all knew he was Spectra but it was easier for him to keep his work life and home life completely separate. Once we'd finished, we spent the night at Mira's house.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

When the train got to the edge of a cliff, Dan stuck his head out of the window and the wind blew through his hair. He reminded me of a dog but it was cute in a way. The view was great but it was even better when we got to our Villa. Masquerade thought that having our own place would clear our heads so we could work harder when we got back to work.

"This pool is huge!" Baron exclaimed when he saw the large pool. The villa had three floors, seven rooms including a massive living room and a kitchen. The others left to go pick their rooms while me and Dan stayed by the pool.

He gave me a creepy look and I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

I ran away from him and he chased me while trying to get my arm. He slipped on a bit of water by the side of the pool and fell in but he grabbed hand so I fell in too. I opened my eyes and we were at the bottom of the pool, Dan smiled at me again and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his to stop me floating away from him and kissed him back. Eventually we surfaced and I nearly screamed when I saw Julie looking down at us from the pool's edge.

"Having fun, are we?"

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

Alice's POV

It was nearly midnight when I gave up on trying to get some sleep. I got out of bed, careful not to wake up the others. I put on a hoodie and sat on the window sill. The breeze from the open window blew through my hair so I tucked a bit of it behind my ear. A heard a couple of laughs coming from outside and I soon realized I wasn't the only one still awake. Dan, Ace, Billy and Joe were shooting each other with water-guns. I sighed thinking that they must've thought it would be fun to shoot each other in the dark.

"Oh hey Alice!" Dan called from below. "Do you wanna play too?" He asked me and I laughed as I shook my head.

"What the hell are you guys still doing up?!" Runo yelled down as she appeared next to me. I was so surprised that my hand slipped and I fell out of the window. I expected to hit the ground and to probably crack my skull, but that didn't happen. At first I thought Dan caught me since he was standing right below the window, but it was Shun who saved me. Don't ask me where he came from.

"Can you guys please be more careful?" He asked as he put me down. I looked up at Runo, she looked like she almost had a heart attack and the guys were nervously scratching their heads before they agreed. He went inside and I followed him to his room.

"Thanks" I said looking at the ground. "For um saving me just now."

"You're welcome." He replied and I could feel him staring at me. I looked up and met his eye. There was a hint of amusement in his face; it was as if he thought it was funny how nervous I got around him. He stepped towards me, he was so close that my face instantly turned red. Shun silently chuckled and kissed me. When he stopped, I pulled him back and we kissed again.

Julie's POV

The next night, we headed out to the beach and made a campfire. Joe brought some bottles of coke and marshmallows, and we sat there talking while the marshmallows melted in the flames.

Fabia went and got her guitar and she started playing a cool song. Chan-lee started singing along with her and eventually we were all singing our hearts out to '22'. Well not Alice and Shun, they were quietly talking to each other about something and acting nervous around each other. It was too cute to watch really.

An elderly couple walked by us and gave us an annoyed look, probably because we were the loudest people on the beach, but we ignored them. Billy held my hand and I moved closer so I could curl up next to him. He put an arm around me as Fabia sang 'You belong with me' with Ren.

$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$

When we got back from our holiday, everything went back to normal but I didn't mind, I don't think any of us did. We love our jobs, our missions are never boring and it gives us something to do if we have nothing going on at home.

I looked into the room AK was in and shivered slightly. Even when he wasn't doing anything he was scary. It was like one of those horror movies when you know something is going to happen and just when you think the character's safe, they get killed. I carried a plate of food and opened the door.

"Don't worry, if he does anything, we'll be right here to help you." Alice told me as she held the door open for me. AK was handcuffed to the table so he couldn't hurt me even if he tried but it didn't stop me from being fricking terrified.

"Is that AK?" Shun asked Alice as he came to the door. Just as he asked that, AK opened his eyes. He jumped up from his chair and tried to break free from his handcuffs.

"Julie, get out of there now!" Alice shouted at me.

"I'm already on it!" I shouted as I dropped the plate and ran out of the room. Alice locked the door and we ran away to tell the others.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be back for chapter 12 soon. Please review**, **Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I want to say thanks first of all because I have 25 reviews, 5 followers and 9 favourites for this story. I didn't even think this story was that good so I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much. Anyway before I start crying, let's get on with chapter 12!**

Alice's POV

It was Runo's 16th birthday so me, Dan, Shun and Runo had just gone to the cinema to celebrate. On the way home, Dan wrapped an arm around Runo and she leaned into his chest. No matter how much they tried to deny it, they were a cute couple. Shun nervously followed his best friend and put an arm around me. My face went red but I didn't push him away. After a while, Dan left to go back to his house.

We walked for a bit longer and I saw Klaus in the across the street. He gave Shun an evil glare but he just ignored him and held me closer. Eventually, Runo left and me and Shun got to the front of my house. "Do you want to come in? It looks like it might rain." I asked looking at the suddenly cloudy sky.

"I can't, I need to go back to HQ. Spectra gave Dan a bunch of paperwork to do but he couldn't do it so I thought I might as well get it over with." Shun replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said knowing how the paperwork can be an all-night job. I kissed his cheek and went inside.

Shun's POV

HQ was practically empty, even though it was only 9o clock. I saw a load of guards outside AK's room but they were the only people around. I made my way to the conference room and saw a large pile of papers. They were files of the criminals that we'd gotten arrested in the last two years of being spies. I sighed as I sat down and got started with putting them in age and alphabetical order.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out. "Yes Dan?"

"Where are you, I couldn't find you at your house." Dan asked.

"I'm at HQ, doing your paperwork." I replied.

"But it's a Saturday night. Come home and hang out with me." Dan said and I smiled to myself. Runo once said we acted like a couple. I didn't see it until just then.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm bored." Dan moaned back.

"Then come to HQ. Help me with your work and I'll hang out with you." I told him and he sighed.

"Urghhh, fine. I'll be there in ten." He agreed and hung up.

There was suddenly a loud bang from across the hall. I opened the draw in the conference table and pulled out a spare handgun. I made my way to where the sound came from and I spotted the guards all sprawled out on the floor. I bent down and felt their wrists. Luckily there was a pulse. It didn't take me that long to figure out who knocked them out because AK's door was wide open.

I loaded my gun and silently walked through the hall. AK was here somewhere in the building. I could feel it.

"I've been looking for you, Shun." I heard him say and I turned around expecting him to be behind me but he wasn't. I turned back around and he was standing right in front of me. Either my sense was off today or he moved faster than any of us thought.

"Who are you?" I asked tightening my hand on my gun even though we both knew I wasn't going to need it.

"Akihiro… Kazami." He replied while trying to catch his breath. My heart nearly stopped for a moment. My legs then started moving by themselves and I ran as fast as I could away from him. "Wait, please!" He began to chase after me and I realized how fast he was.

I kept on running until I reached a gate at the back entrance of HQ. I tried to open it, I even tried to shoot it open but it was useless. Then I remembered that it was Spectra's idea of security. I was suddenly glad that my granddad taught me how to climb and I pulled myself to the top of the gate. I was just about to jump over to the other side before Akihiro grabbed my ankle and dragged me down to the ground. "Let me go." I told him as he pressed me against a wall. I tried to get away but I couldn't move. I'd never experienced someone as strong as him.

"I don't want to do this but you're going to run away if I don't. Can you just here me out?" He asked sounding nervous.

Dan's POV

I walked into HQ and immediately something felt off. I could feel that Shun was in danger somehow. I guess it's a 'best friend' instinct or something. I took a gun from the weapons room and walked as silently as I could towards the open back door. But just as I was loading my gun I walked straight into a table and one of the vases on top of it fell to the ground and smashed. Luckily I managed to save the other one.

Shun's POV

"What was that?" Akihiro asked looking at where the sound came from.

"I don't know." I lied. It was obvious that it was Dan. He was coming to HQ anyway and he was the only person I knew who couldn't navigate himself around a building without breaking something.

"We're being watched, go over there." Akihiro ordered but I didn't move.

"Go over there!" He shouted this time and pressed something against my back. I reluctantly stood up and walked behind to a couple of bins and cardboard boxes.

I spotted Dan making his way outside. Akihiro saw him too and I took the chance to kick his back while he was distracted. He fell forward a bit and turned around trying to hit me but I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He spun around and hit Dan in the face. Dan gave Akihiro the most evil glare I'd ever seen him do and hit his round the head with a vase. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok?" I asked Dan wiping some of the blood of his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me but immediately started to frown.

"What wrong?" I asked staring at him.

"I'm just confused. Why does he get so worked up around you when he's a statue when the rest of us see him? It doesn't make any sense. You've never met him before, have you?" Dan asked looking upset.

"No but I think he's met me before. He knew my name and he told me he's called Akihiro Kazami." I told him and his eyes went wide.

"Kazami? Could he be your…?" Dan said.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you were there to help me." I said with a small smile. Dan put an arm around my shoulder as we walked back into HQ.

"Anyone else would've just thought you went home. My 'best friends' instinct told me that you were in trouble." Dan said looking proud of himself.

"'Best friends' instinct?" I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, it's a thing." Dan replied.

"It's not a thing, Dan." I told him

"It could be you never know!" Dan shouted defensively and I laughed.

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I wanted to have some DanxShun friendship fluff because I wanted to put across that they're best friends. AK was taken by the guards back to his room. I just wanted to say that because I didn't say it in the chapter and it's not the most fascinating part of my story. Anyway, please review and I'll see ya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I had a serious case of writer's block. But I'm back with a few more surprises for you readers. So let's get on with chapter 13! **

Runo's POV

After hearing about Shun's run-in with AK, I stormed into the man's room and slammed the door behind me. I wanted to slap him so hard that it would leave a hand-shaped mark on his face but for the sake of my job, I resisted.

"Be careful, you don't want to break the door." Akihiro said calmly, looking straight at me.

"Shut up." I glared at him. "What is that you want with Shun?" I asked immediately.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied obviously trying not to look shifty.

"I heard that you attacked him yesterday. Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Because he's my son!" He raised his voice, "I wanted to meet him again but he ran away from me so I stopped him from leaving me. I'm sorry, ok." Akihiro said sadly.

"So what are you planning to do with the drugs?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have to keep selling them, I need the money. A few years ago, I borrowed money from a gangster to build Bad Angel but I couldn't pay it back. Then my friend Tyler Jones-" He started.

"Tyler Jones?" I asked.

"Yeah, you must know him. He's the face of my company. When the club went bust, he offered to help me keep it open and get more money. I agreed and he stole a million pounds from the same gangster I got a loan from. He framed me for it so now the guy's after me and my family in order to get it back. No doubt he's working with Tyler. If I don't pay it back, I don't know what he'll do." He said with a worried look.

"Runo?"

I turned around to see Alice standing at the door. "What are you doing in here?" She asked looking from Akihiro to me. I don't know what was going through her mind but I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with me being alone in a room with a criminal.

"I was asking him some questions. It turns out he's not our criminal, Tyler Jones is." I told her, feeling angry every time I thought about Tyler. "He framed Akihiro to get on the good side of a gangster."

"I don't understand." Alice replied still staring between me and Akihiro.

"Don't worry, I'll explain in the conference room. We can decide about what we're going to do after." I said and put an arm around her shoulder as we left the room.

In the conference room, I told everyone what Akihiro told me. Most of the team were ok with it but they weren't completely sold. Eventually, we decided that me, Dan, Alice and Shun would go to The Vault to confront Tyler and expose him for who he really is.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

Alice's POV

We snuck into The Vault equip with guns. Tyler wasn't sitting in his usual chair in the middle of the club so I assumed he was in the back-room. We weren't undercover this time but it was dark enough in the club for people not to notice our weapons.

Me and Shun walked ahead while Dan and Runo stayed behind to make sure no one was following us. Shun hadn't said anything in a while and I was getting worried about him. He was about to meet the guy who threatened his father.

"Alice." I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shun called to me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"You spaced out for a moment, are you ok?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, it's actually you I'm worried about." I told him and he sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about, Alice." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"MPPPHHHFFF!"

I immediately turned around and pointed my gun towards the sound but I lowered it when I saw Dan and Runo with bags over their heads. Me and Shun attempted to take down the two large men beside them but someone behind be hit their gun handle against the back of my head and everything went black...

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

I heard a distorted sound of voices around me when I came too. I opened one eye and immediately shut it as the light from a window shone in my face. When I tried to open my eyes again, I decided to shield them with my hand until I got used to the light but I couldn't move my hands, or my arms for that matter.

"Alice, Alice." I heard Runo calling my name. Making one final effort to ignore the pain behind my eyes, I looked up at Runo. Her, Shun and Dan were sitting in a row and were tied to three rough, wooden chairs.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked and I managed to nod even though my head felt like it was about to explode. Shun sat beside me and gave me a concerned look, obviously not believing me.

Apart from the blinding light from the corner of the room, it was quite dark and by looking at the old piano, furniture and cardboard boxes, I assumed we were in someone's basement.

There was a loud creak and the door to the basement opened. I spotted Tyler coming down the stairs along with a large man with short silvery-blue hair and a goatee. He stared at Shun with a quizzical look. "Akihiro? No too young. You must be his son." He said coming closer to get a better look. Shun said nothing but looked the man straight in the eye. "Did your father ever tell you he betrayed my trust and took my money?" He asked but Shun still said nothing. '_So this is the gangster_' I thought and looked him up and down.

"His father never stole the money, your quiet friend over there did." Runo spoke up.

SLAP!

The gangster slapped the back of his hand across her face, leaving a scratch on her cheek from the ring he was wearing. "I wasn't talking to you." He said quietly.

"Hey! Leave her alone." I said grabbing his attention. I gave a sidewards glance to Shun and I had a feeling that he knew what I wanted to do.

"Excuse me?" The gangster asked moving dangerously close to me. I managed to silently grab a small knife from by back pocket. I slowly moved the blade against the ropes and eventually freed my hands. I glared at him to make sure his eyes were constantly on mine as I passed the knife to Shun.

"You heard me. You have no idea what you're doing." I said.

"If I didn't, then why are you here? You've interrupted my friend's plans too many times; it's time for you to pay." He replied.

"So you're just an angry dog on a leash. Do you have a life or do you just serve your master? If you weren't so busy making everyone 'pay' for being mean to your friend, you might have gotten your money by now." I said still glaring at him. I could feel my friends staring at me too. They hadn't heard me be mean to someone before. They passed the knife back to me and I carefully put it back in my pocket. "I mean, do you even have a name?" I asked.

"I am Kurt Von Hertzon and I do not appreciate a child talking to me in this way." He wrapped a huge hand around my neck. '_Like father like son'_ I thought smiling.

Runo got up from her chair and snuck up behind Tyler. She elbowed him where his neck ended and his spine started and he fell to the ground, unconscious. It caught Kurt's attention and he let go of me. I stood up and punched in the stomach, he staggered backwards and tried to hit me back but Shun kicked at his legs, taking him out from below. "Thanks." I told him and he smiled appreciatively.

"What should we do with them?" Dan asked looking at the two unconscious bodies on the floor.

"I say we take them back to HQ." Runo said.

"That's a great idea, we can just pop them on our backs and walk to HQ." Dan said sarcastically earning punch from Runo.

"He has a point, Runo. We have no idea where we are and we can't walk the streets dragging two unconscious men behind us." I said.

"We could drag them out of the house, and use their car to get back to base." Shun said taking Kurt's car keys from his pocket.

"Seemed like a good idea to me. Let's go." Runo said grabbing hold of Tyler's legs. Dan helped her by taking his arms.

"Wait," I said suddenly and everyone stopped, "What about Klaus, this is his father." I asked.

"We can leave a note." Runo suggested. They took him out of the basement followed by me, Shun and Kurt. I was about to write a note to Klaus when he caught me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He sounded different, he didn't have that sense of arrogance. I froze, unsure of what to say.

"Alice, we've gotta…" Runo trailed off as she came in and saw Klaus. I ran out of the house along with Runo. I felt bad now, for taking his dad and stealing his car. No doubt he'd either call the police or interrogate me about it in school. It didn't matter how I was feeling though, I have a feeling that the two clubs and the drugs weren't the real problem that we were facing and that it was an upcoming gang war.

**Hello again. This chapter was pretty long I know. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please tell me about any mistakes because I may have rushed this chapter. I'll see ya later, don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a while, I was on holiday, then I started a new story, then I went back to school, I'm a total wreck right now so please go easy on me! Please enjoy chapter 14, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. **

Alice's POV

It had been a few days since Tyler and Bruno had been bought back to HQ. They replaced a rather happy looking Akihiro in the cell-like-room. Mira stepped forward to question Tyler and left him looking very pleased for herself. I can't blame her really.

I walked with Runo and Julie towards school. Everything seemed normal. My heart beat practically stopped when I entered the school grounds but no one was staring at us like criminals and there were no policemen around. My heart relaxed a little knowing that meant Klaus hadn't told anyone about us basically kidnapping his father.

We met up with Dan, Shun and the rest of our group by the canteen. I was assuming Dan and Billy hadn't had their breakfast yet this morning because they were substituting cereal and toast for sandwiches. I smiled at them and sat down at the table, next to Shun and started talking about his training.

"One of these days you're going to make yourself ill. You work your body too hard." I told Shun. As soon as I sat down next to him, I noticed him stretching his torso and wincing a bit.

"I'm fine, Alice. I do no more training than you and the others." He replied taking a sip of water.

"Yeah but my training is how to shoot criminals. Your training is martial arts, it's more strenuous." I concluded. He lowered his head in defeat and I smiled at him when he looked up.

"Alice."

I turned my head to see Klaus walking towards our table. We all turned silent and refused to meet his intense gaze. I didn't want to face him. 1 because I didn't know whether he knows that his dad is a criminal gangster and 2 because I can't tell if he's a dangerous as Bruno, seeing as they're family. I sucked it up and pushed the thoughts from my head as I met his gaze.

"Where is my father?" Klaus asked. There was no point lying, he and I both knew it. I looked to Runo for support and luckily she got the message.

"We arrested your father and his partner, Tyler on suspicion of theft and drug abuse." She said loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to listen in on our conversation.

"I don't understand." Was all Klaus could manage.

"Do you know that your father is a…a gangster?" I asked carefully. By the look on his face, it was apparent that he did not. Feeling that he had the right to know what was going on around him, reluctantly, we told him everything about us and about his father's, Tyler's and Akihiro's history with each other.

"I-I want to see him." Klaus said after an awkward silence.

"Are you sure? We don't want you in the middle of this. It's dangerous work what we do." Runo told him and we all nodded in agreement, thinking back to when Shun was injured.

"I'm sure." Klaus answered. On the outside he was acting normal, sure of himself, confident but I could see a glint of fear in his eyes. I nodded, silently giving him permission and we discussed how we were supposed to get him to HQ without Gus freaking out too much.

Runo's POV

I ignored the annoyed looks on my team's faces as we set off to HQ.

"Did you have to blindfold him?" Alice asked. She probably said what everyone was thinking. She looked at Klaus who was sitting behind her with Julie's pink scarf over his eyes.

"It's necessary, guys." I told them. "He's not part of the team. I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel comfortable about him knowing where HQ is. This job is my life. It's like giving a stranger your bank details." I explained. I might've exaggerated a little but it got my point across, at least to Alice and Shun.

After ten minutes, we arrived at HQ and I took off Klaus' blindfold. He looked around for a bit, either adjusting his eye sight or taking in his surroundings.

"Your dad's this way." Alice called softly and led the way to Bruno's cell. Klaus followed her and soon found himself looking through a large glass window and saw Bruno and Tyler sitting on opposite sides on a table with their hands handcuffed to the table legs.

"Can he see me?" He asked and he subconsciously waved at his father.

"No. This is a one-way mirror glass. We can see in but he can't see out." I explained. His face dropped and he lowered his hand. "You can see him in a minute, we just have to relocate Tyler."

Billy and Dan entered the room with another pair of handcuffs and placed them around Tyler's wrist before taking him from the room. Alice nodded to Klaus and gently pushed him into the room.

Once he was inside, I expected them to be hugging and smiling at each other, like father and son are supposed to be like, but they weren't. Bruno was frowning, almost scowling, and Klaus just looked scared.

Bruno started saying something to his son so we turned the speakers on. Annoyingly, they chose this moment to speak in German and we couldn't work out what they were saying to each other. I could guess from their body language that Bruno was asking Klaus to do something. His son gave a reluctant 'yes' and stood up.

"What did he say?" Alice asked when he emerged from the roof.

"Nothing, he just explained why he thought he was here," He paused and looked at Shun. "And what your father did to him."

"My dad is innocent, you should worry more about his friend, Tyler." Shun replied.

There was an awkward silence and everyone could feel the rising tension between Shun and Klaus. "Maybe we should take you home." I spoke up turning to Klaus. "I think we've all had enough drama for today." We took him back to the car and I blindfolded him again. The car was in a weirdly comfortable silence and we headed to Klaus' house.

$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$

"Hey Runo." Alice called. We both sat in my room with a bowl of popcorn and three movies lined up by my TV.

"Yeah?" I asked as I put the movie into DVD player.

"Have you noticed that this whole mission has moved away from the club. It's like it just doesn't matter to anyone, not even the bad guys." She replied taking popcorn from the bowl.

"Isn't that a good thing? No one will be watching the club, we can get everyone out with no problem." I said, turning to her.

"It just feels too easy. You know, like we're missing the bigger picture. Bruno is determined to get that money and I feel like he'll do anything to get it… he could kill to get it." She told me.

"He's locked up at HQ, he's not going anywhere anytime soon." I tried to reassure her but I could tell that it wasn't working.

"He may be locked up but Klaus isn't." She replied. I paused and looked at her.

"You think Klaus is going to get the money for him?" I asked, confused,

"They don't exactly have the best relationship. What if Klaus always wanted to please his dad. What if this is only way to get attention?" Alice said becoming more worried with every word. I knew she was probably right. She always is. That was one of the reasons she got her job. Her deciphering skills were off the charts.

"You're right." I said after a pause. "But there's no way to know for sure. We can't just lock him up too and hope that nobody notices the rise of people in out neighbourhood disappearing off the face of the earth. Tomorrow, we keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you found it seems rushed then that's probably because I'm tired and have way too much homework for only being back for a few days. I'll see ya soon. Bye! And please review, follow and favourite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Soz it's been a while. Thanks to you peeps who reviewed, you guys motivate me and I love getting feedback. I am sad to announce that this story is soon going to come to an end. It probably has a few chapters left so I'm hoping that things get more exciting. Please enjoy chapter 15!**

Mira's POV

The next day, Alice, Ace and I casually made my way to school with Ace's arm around me. We were all carrying our violin cases. They were filled with spy equipment just in case of an emergency. Alice had rung me the day before about her suspicions out Klaus and now the whole team were on high alert.

Bruno was a gangster and the last time I checked, gangsters tended not to work alone.

"You ok Mira?" Ace asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about work." I replied and smiled up at him. He gave me a look but let it go.

Suddenly, I could hear the sounds of cheering as we entered the school grounds.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" About half our year chanted and crowded around something.

"Sounds like a dog fight." Ace commented. He was normally the star of those 'dog' fights but it died down a little when he became a spy.

"Really? At-" Alice checked her watch, "-8:35 in the morning?"

"Maybe we should start up a fight club. It'd save a lot of people from detention." Ace suggested, earning a hit on the arm from Alice. She wasn't a fan of unnecessary violence. The cheering got louder as we got closer to the commotion. When we finally made our way through the crowd, we were shocked by what we saw.

Shun and Klaus were in the centre of the crowd. Klaus was throwing punches at Shun while he dodged with ease. Klaus was tired and sweaty but didn't appear to be injured. I looked at Shun, silently praising him for practicing self control.

"What the hell's going on?!"

At first, I thought it was Principle Zenohold but when I turned around, I saw an incredibly angry Dan storming through the crowd, pulling up his sleeves. He threw a strong punch to the side of Klaus' face, sending him to the floor. When he managed to get up again, Dan was about to punch him again when Shun grabbed his arm. The two shared this weird telepathic connection thing and Dan lowered his fist even though he glared daggers at Klaus.

"There's nothing to see here. Show's over." Ace announced and the crowd immediately disbursed.

"What happened?" Alice asked Shun while smoothing out his hair.

"Klaus blamed me for my dad stealing Bruno's money. He wanted me to get the money and I said I didn't have it so he attacked me." He replied.

"Why can't you get it through your head?" Ace said stepping towards Klaus. "Shun's dad doesn't have your money, he got framed by Tyler. So go attack him instead."

"Ace, you're not helping." I said softly in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'll get it back. One way or another." Klaus wiped some blood off his lip and walked away.

"We need to keep an eye on him." Alice said staring as he stormed into school.

$$$$$$$$XOXO$$$$$$$$$

Alice's POV

The sound of police sirens filled the night sky. A large group of citizens crowded the National Bank. They stood their ground with their cameras and phones in the air, not caring out the rain that was pelting down on them.

We got a call about a bank robbery about ten minutes ago and Spectra and Gus insisted on coming with us to check it out. The car skidded to a stop just outside the entrance after Spectra beeped the horn at the curious citizens.

"Baron, Marucho, Julie and Billy, get rid of this crowd." Spectra ordered. "Fabia, Ren, Dan and Ace, go inside with Gus and look for clues. Alice, Shun, Mira and Runo, you're with me. The criminal couldn't have gone far." After everyone had gone of to complete their tasks, I followed my group as they climbed back into the car.

"What's the plan, boss?" Dan asked, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"Masquerade's other agents just dropped off four bikes around the corner. If we split up, it'll be easier to find the criminal. Each of your bikes is fitted with 1000cc six cylinder engines for speed and a GPS to find each other for a backup. Call me if you need assistance." Spectra explained as we got ready to leave.

"Do we get keys?" Runo asked suddenly.

"Press your finger on the screen. Each bike is personally fitted to you and your skills." Spectra replied, causing Runo to smile. She loved her equipment. She was known for her use of Land rovers and harpoon guns. The stronger they were, the better.

I admired my equipment for a moment, testing out all the buttons. It only took a few seconds for me to figure out how to use them efficiently. I climbed onto the bike a pressed my finger on the screen. It came up with my agent number A19 and the glove box automatically opened to reveal a silvery-white handgun and an ear piece. I could hear Runo's squealing behind me, meaning she either got a mini chainsaw or a machine gun.

Suddenly, I saw a weird light shining in the distance. I started the engine and sped off to follow the light. As I got closer, I put the bike into stealth mode and silently followed six men carrying white bags on their shoulders. A younger man or rather boy ran in front of them. A boy I recognized. What was Klaus doing there.

"_I'll get it back it back. One way or another." Klaus wiped some blood of his lip and walked away. _

Then it hit me. It was him. He robbed a bank. He robbed a fricking bank to get Bruno's money. But who were those guys? Bruno's gangster friends?

"Hey, where'd you go?" Mira's voice filled my ear piece.

"I found our criminals. Klaus is one of them." I whispered back. Mira replied with nothing but an annoyed growl. A few moments, I heard her coming towards me. Her lights were on and she held two firearms in front of her, letting everyone know that she wasn't to be messed with. One of them pulled out a gun but immediately dropped it knowing that he was probably no match for Mira. Shun and Runo arrived shortly after.

"Leave the money and get on the ground." Runo said in a dangerous tone and they did what she said. They obviously weren't as fearless as Bruno.

"Why Klaus?" I asked, feeling disappointed.

"My father wanted his money back." Klaus replied, his eyes boring into my skull.

"So you robbed a bank?" Mira asked, though it didn't sound like a question. Runo's phone suddenly went off and she pressed it to her ear. She paced around for a moment and looked even angrier than she was before. She exasperated and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm walking away before I shoot him in the head!" She yelled. "Spectra just called. Our case has gone federal. Their worried about homeland security. We've been taken off our own case because that narcissist robbed a bank! And do you what's worse? Klaus in now a liability! Their hunting him down to eliminate him. So now Spectra expects us to protect his ass until we destroy his records!" Runo took a deep breath after her rant just before Spectra's car turned up at the scene.

"Get in the car, Klaus." I said, trying to control my anger. He did what I told him, while Mira and Shun rounded up Bruno's friends and Runo stuffed the money into the boot.

**I kinda changed my story plan half way through this chapter so I'm hoping that you liked it anyway. Please review, I love the feedback. I'll see ya soon! Bye!**


End file.
